Estate
|image = |game = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |teams = Task Force 141 vs. Spetsnaz |place = Estate grounds on the Georgian-Russian border |terrain = Hilly areas surrounding the building with multiple entrances |modes = |combat = Medium range to close quarters combat |console = mp_estate |singleplayer = Loose Ends }} Estate is a medium-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview thumb|right|The Map of Estate. Estate is influenced by Loose Ends and Estate Takedown from single-player. The house, set atop the hill, is a very influential point during games, as it offers views over most of the map, as well as containing several objectives. At the bottom of the hill, there are several other buildings, often only used in Domination or Headquarters Pro games as players tend to gravitate towards the house and surrounding high ground. One of these buildings has a roof which can be accessed, as well as the top of the power lines at the far corner. The roof of the boathouse can be accessed as well, which is often used to defend the B objective in S&D/Demolition. Trivia *The house is almost exactly the same as in Loose Ends except that there is a kitchen, the basement is a 'mancave,' and the entire house is generally cleared of the tables and plants, and the second floor's layout is changed slightly. * Another fake movie poster has the emblem for completing the "Slasher" challenge with the heading "Evil Cow". * An American flag is flying at the top of the Estate, which is strange as the campaign mission takes place in Russia. * In the basement of the main house, amidst the movie posters and other things, there is a female sex doll stuffed in the little area above the couch along with a teddy bear. * The estate is full of pictures of William Henry Harrison, the 9th President of the United States (1841). He is known for little other than being the first US president to die in office and having the shortest term of any US president ever. A picture of George Washington can also be found upstairs. * The cars license plates are 2009IW4, A reference to Infinity Ward and the year Modern Warfare 2 was released. The 4 may stand for the fact that Modern Warfare 2 was the fourth game in the Call of Duty series that Infinity Ward developed. *There is a Zodiac near the boat house. * Outside the mansion there is a white truck, and the license plate is in Cyrillic. Infinity Ward most likely reused the trucks from Loose Ends. *On the path up to the greenhouse the player can get stuck in between the fence and the hill if running down. *In the bathroom, if the player jumps on the toilet and looks in the alcove on the other side, one can see a hula doll squeezed in. *This is the only map to feature a red car. *The boots next to the plant are very similar to Shepherd's boots. *The New York license plates on the cars must have been reused from a map that was cut out of production, as there are no New York settings featured in the game, except for the map Highrise. *In the kitchen there are two watermelons, a reference to the watermelons from FNG. If shot or stabbed, the watermelon will explode, sending pieces of it all over the room. *In the upstairs bedroom there is a laptop with the same design used in Headquarters Pro.` *The names Vince Zampella and Jason West can be seen, in very small print, at the bottom of all the movie posters. *In the garage type building which is a popular camping spot for Snipers, there are two platforms. If you plant a Tactical Insertion on the second platform (furthest away from the house) the Tactical Insertion will be planted over the wood planks on the first platform. *A rarely used entry point to the lodge is through the large windows overlooking the northern part of the map, which can be climbed into to surprise those focused on the main door. Gallery Estate TDM.JPG|The Estate map with call-out names Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels